


Because Every Fandom Needs One

by creepy_crawly



Series: Kink Bingo 2010 [13]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Also tentacles, Botanophilia, I made it up, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, That means sex with plants, Yes.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_crawly/pseuds/creepy_crawly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every fandom needs tentacle porn. Star Trek just has a built in vehicle for it. So I took the long way around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because Every Fandom Needs One

Humming under his breath, Hikaru Sulu gently shifted leaves apart and palpated stems, searching to see if there was anything he needed to trim. Caring for his exotic plants was the best part of his day, some days, and that included this day. Nothing had gone right on the bridge, and he was looking forward to some nice, quiet time alone with his plants, at least until it all started over again tomorrow.

Finding nothing in need of a trim, Sulu set aside the clippers that he had been holding and reached for the watering wand. He took a moment to set it to a light, misty rain setting, so as not to damage the plants’ delicate leaves, and then he began spraying the plants down, soaking them and dampening the soil in which they lived.

One of his more exotic plants caught his eye, and Sulu grinned. He loved his Cincularis Tentacarus, known throughout the galaxy as Tentacular Vine. It had taken over his room, growing up and around every supporting strut it could find. It was a rare, delicate plant, mostly because of the slight empathic resonance that had been bred into it. The only people capable of raising and maintaining Tentacular Vine were those who honestly cared for the plant.

Tentacular Vine was easy to fall in love with, Sulu thought, because it was so reactive and happy all the time. It acted as if it was falling in love with its grower, emitting an odd, inaudible hum when it was content. That hum, though well below the range of most humanoids’ ability to hear, was shown in medical studies to increase the production of pleasure hormones, similar to spending time with an intimate companion. Too, the Tentacular Vine’s tentacles were quite active, waving about in calm, lazy patterns when it was content, getting more frenetic the happier it got.

“I love you, too, Vine,” Sulu told it as he laid aside the watering wand. On an impulse, he caught one of the waving tentacles gently in his hand, lifted it to his lips, and kissed it. The skin of the plant left a strange tingling sensation on his lips, but Sulu ignored that in favor of getting ready for bed. Soon, he was sliding beneath the sheets and ordering the computer to shut off the lights (except for the one that mimicked moonlight, encouraging one or two of his plants to grow properly).

That night, Sulu dreamt something strange.

In his dream, the tentacles on Vine that had grown up and around the struts above his bed began to wave wildly, inclining down towards his body and lengthening in his darkened room. They woke him with gentle, tentative strokes, rubbing and tickling against his body. As he began to wake and stir, they moved more excitedly. The vines began to surge against his body in a series of decidedly sexual movements, and Sulu did not find it strange that he was completely nude.

Somehow, the tentacles knew exactly where and how to touch him, and Sulu was used to strange dreams, so it never struck him to be surprised. As the plant began to tease against his nipples, the feeding ports sucking and releasing in a startlingly pleasurable pattern, he let the plant ease him back to a prostrate position. He sighed happily as tentacles began to twine over his hips, teasing and stroking at his flaccid cock.

It did not stay that way for long, not with his eager plant’s knowledgeable touch. His erection was soon rising, wrapped in green tentacles which were squeezing and throbbing in a rapid cycle. Sulu did not resist the urge to thrust up into the touch, and he could feel the plant’s pleased hum in his bones. It seemed to vibrate through him, making everything feel that much better, and so Sulu lifted the tentacle that was attending to his throat to his lips and kissed it gently.

That seemed to please the plant, and the next thing he knew, there was a hard, phallic tentacle in his mouth, thrusting shallowly. One was moving against his ass, too, slick with what had to be some kind of natural lubrication. Sulu did not resist either one of them, simply opening both his mouth and legs wider.

The tingling that he had felt against his lips was even more obvious now, and Sulu couldn’t help moaning around the tentacle that filled his mouth. The plant seemed to enjoy that, and he writhed between the two tentacles that filled him, on the edge of ultimate pleasure.

\----

 

Sulu went to the bridge as he normally would the next day, but he knew it was going to be another bad day, because as he stepped out, Kirk grinned.

“Nice hickey, Mr Sulu.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2010 kink bingo square "tentacles"


End file.
